


Story in Progress

by Maiden_of_Ice_and_Fire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Meddling big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Ice_and_Fire/pseuds/Maiden_of_Ice_and_Fire
Summary: Two friends who have been best friends for years, find themselves in an awkward situation. How will they react,and just how much will their relationship change.





	Story in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ever completed story. I was dared by one of my friends to make a story to embarrass him, so I came up with this. I hope you all enjoy it, and please tell me what you think of it.

As soon as Evelyn heard the door shut, she sighed in relief. Finally I've got the place to myself. Evelyn thought happily. I should go for a shower now since Ash and Myles just left and Corlan shouldn't be home for another hour or so. Grabbing a change of clothes, Evelyn walked downstairs to the bathroom she shared with Corlan. She shut the door as she dumped her clothes and towel on the bench. Evelyn started to undress as she waited for the water to heat up to a reasonable temperature. Sometimes it took awhile before it started to behave itself. The water heater had been a bit dodgy of late, so having a shower while there was no one else home was a smart move. 

Corlan walked through the front door, kicking his shoes off as he went. He listened for any sounds of life, but could hear none. Well I'm sweaty as hell, and I need a shower after that hell of a lesson. Corlan thought to himself. I'm so glad the coach let us out early, otherwise I wouldn't have survived the trip home. 

Corlan dragged himself upstairs and dumped his bag on the floor of his room. He pulled out a cleanish T-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of underwear. Walking out of his room, Corlan snatched his towel up off the desk chair. He wandered back downstairs towards the bathroom, not paying a great deal of attention to his surroundings. Corlan opened the door to the bathroom and froze in shock. There in front of him, was Evelyn, with streams of water cascading down her body, completely naked. Her hair dripped water onto the bath mat as it clung to her back. Droplets of water made her bare skin look as though it had little crystal sprinkled all over. Evelyn turned around and screamed in surprise at the sight of Corlan standing in the doorway.

“Corlan! Get out!” Evelyn yelled, trying to grab her towel to cover herself, while blushing a deep red. 

“I..um thought there was no one home. I'll... uh just leave now.” Corlan stammered as he stumbled backward, hurriedly shutting the door behind him. He raced back upstairs, into his room, and shut the door. 

Evelyn stared at the door for a moment, her cheeks a bright red, before she continued to dry off and dress. Oh god, that was embarrassing. Evelyn thought as she dried her hair, I won't be able to look at Corlan now without blushing. Damn, that was a horrible time to leave the door unlocked. How was I that stupid? I should've guessed someone would come home, cause this house is never empty. 

Once she had dried and dressed, Evelyn walked slowly upstairs to Corlan's room. Evelyn knocked on the door. Corlan opened the door just enough to poke his head out. 

“Hi Evelyn.” Corlan mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“The shower's free now, if you want.” Evelyn announced quickly, before she all but sprinted into her room. 

Corlan stood there for a moment before muttering to himself. “Well done Corlan, you have thoroughly screwed up your friendship with her now. You complete and utter idiot.” He scooped up his clothes and towel and walked downstairs to the bathroom again. 

Steam was still floating in the air, as Corlan entered the bathroom. He could smell Evelyn's Coconut Aloe Vera shampoo and conditioner. This made Corlan think of Evelyn again. Well done idiot, I doubt she'll talk to you for a week now. Think of how long it took her to be more open around you, now you've managed to undo all of that. Corlan thought to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head. Once he'd stripped off, Corlan turned the shower on and stepped in under the spray. The cold water spraying on his face helped to clear his head a bit. Corlan let out a groan of frustration, banging his head against the wall as he did. Pulling himself together a bit, Corlan reached for his flannel and body wash. Lathering up the flannel, he proceeded to clean himself of the sweat and grime from his fencing class.

Once he had rinsed off, Corlan stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel to dry himself. He scrubbed himself dry and chucked on his clean clothes. Corlan gathered the rest of his things up and walked back upstairs. After putting his things away, Corlan sat down on the floor with his back against the door. For awhile he sat there, trying to summon the courage to face Evelyn again. Finally, Corlan was ready to face Evelyn again, hopefully without embarrassing himself while he was there. Come on Corlan, you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later. You may as well try and fix things while everyone else is out. Getting up off the floor, Corlan opened his door and walked over to Evelyn's room. Just as he reached for the door knob, Corlan heard the front door swing open and Ash and Myles walk in. 

As fast as possible, Corlan rushed to his room, shutting the door behind him. Corlan walked over to his bed and collapsed face first onto it. Tiredly, he rolled over, put his hands behind his head and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Corlan lay in thought for awhile. He must have lay there longer than he realised. It seemed as thought he had only just lay down,when Ash banged on his door to tell him tea was ready. Rolling off his bed, Corlan walked downstairs to try and face everyone. 

Evelyn was already at the table when Corlan walked over and sat down. Trying not to look at Corlan, who was sitting across from her, Evelyn asked Ash and Myles how their class had been. Ash told her that they had enjoyed their class a lot today. She also exclaimed that she was glad today's warm-up had not been a kind of hell. Myles added that they had done take-downs and ground work, which was why Ash was in such a good mood. As the meal continued, a silence fell over the table. This was unusual considering Evelyn and Corlan were usually teasing each other during meals. 

“Okay what's gotten into you two tonight? You're never this silent at tea, even if you've been at each others throats all day. You were both getting along great this morning, so why are you so quiet now.” Ash finally asked, confused at the pair's odd behaviour. 

“Nothing's wrong.” answered Evelyn, as she took a quick glance up at Corlan, who was staring at his plate and playing with his food. 

“Um I'm gonna head back up to my room, I'm not that hungry right now.” Corlan announced, pushing his chair back. He grabbed his plate, taking it over to the kitchen bench and putting it down before he headed back up to his room. Now Ash knew something was up. Usually after fencing, Corlan would go through two or three helpings of whatever was served. For him to only eat half of his food meant something was definitely wrong. Also Ash had noticed that Corlan had been sitting completely still. He wasn't even bouncing his leg, which he usually did non-stop. Ash watched Corlan trudge up the stairs to his room. Turning to Myles, Ash gave him a questioning look. Myles just shrugged his shoulders, he looked as confused as Ash. 

Ten minutes later, everyone else had finished with their meals. Evelyn disappeared back upstairs while Ash and Myles stacked the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned up the leftovers. Both Ash and Myles could hear Evelyn playing her music loudly, she usually did this if she was upset, angry, confused, or all of the above. 

“I don't know what's gotten into those two. Everything was fine when Corlan left for fencing today and now they won't even look at each other. So I'd be guessing that something happened while we were out and Evelyn and Corlan had the house to themselves,” Ash stated, “What do you think Myles?” 

“I reckon you're right. It makes sense too since they weren't like this earlier. We really need to work out what in the hell's going on here.” Myles replied. 

“Agreed. How about once we finish up here, you go talk to Corlan and I'll see what I can get out of Evelyn.” Ash suggested, putting the leftovers in the fridge as she spoke. 

“That sounds like a plan.” Myles answered, putting away the stack of plate he had in his hands. Ash gave Myles a kiss on the cheek and started towards the stairs, Myles finished putting away the last of the dishes and followed suit. 

Myles walked up the stairs, towards Corlan's room, trying to decide how to get Corlan to tell him what was going on. Well I guess I'll see what's wrong and we'll take it from there. Myles thought. Once he reached the door, Myles knocked loudly. He heard a thump that sounded suspiciously like Corlan falling off his bed, the sound of footsteps and then the door opened wide. Corlan stood in the doorway, Myles could see him visibly relax when he realised who it was.

“Hey Corlan, you wanna talk about what's going on between you and Evelyn? You guys were acting pretty weird at dinner.” Myles asked, looking straight at Corlan. Corlan shifted around under Myles' gaze, looking a bit uncomfortable. 

“Umm yeah, you wanna come in first?” Corlan replied, stepping aside to let Myles past. Myles walked in, grabbed Corlan's desk chair, dragged it closer to the bed, and sat down so that his arms rested on the back of the chair. Corlan shut the door and walked over to his bed, sitting down so that he was half facing Myles. Silently, Myles watched and waited for Corlan to speak. Corlan stared at the floor as he fidgeted in his seat. He let out a sigh running his fingers though his hair as he did so before flopping back on his bed with a groan. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Evelyn or am I going to sit here all night.” Myles asked, hoping Corlan would give him an answer. 

“Myles, I've screwed up big time and I don't know what to do.” moaned Corlan, as he stared at the roof. 

“Go on.” Myles encouraged, waiting for Corlan to continue. 

“While you and Ash were at class, I managed to walk in on Evelyn when she had just gotten out of the shower and saw her completely naked.” Corlan admitted, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. 

“Corlan how the hell did you manage that.” Myles asked, surprised at what the problem was but happy he had managed to get an answer out of Corlan. 

“I don't know. When I got home from fencing, I was so tired that I wasn't really paying much attention to anything. I also really needed a shower too, so I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom. Evelyn must have decided it was a good time to go for a shower and not had bothered to lock the door because there was no one else home. When I opened the door she was standing there completely naked and she yelled at me to get out while she tried to grab her towel. I backed up as fast as I could, shut the door and bolted upstairs to my room. It was really awkward when she came and told me the shower was free and I haven't been able to look her in the eyes since. Now I'm pretty sure I've managed to screw up our friendship and that Evelyn will never talk to me again.” Corlan revealed all in a big rush, trying to get it over with as fast as possible. 

“Well I can't say I've been in that situation before. The first time I saw Ash naked in the shower she had invited me in, but I don't think you want to hear about that.” Myles joked, trying to get Corlan to smile a bit. 

“Myles, how am I ever going to be able to talk to her again, this changed our friendship and I don't want it to.” Corlan exclaimed, looking quite sad. 

“Change can be a good thing. This doesn't mean that the changes to your and Evelyn's friendship are going to be negative. Your friendship just may end up becoming something more instead.” Reassured Myles. Corlan was deep in thought for a few minutes before he decided on what to say next. 

“Maybe you are right. Even though I have known Evelyn for this long, she can still be a mystery and I don't want to hurt her in the process. Change may be a good thing, but not if it costs me my friendship with her.” Corlan admitted, finally lifting his head to look at Myles. 

 

Meanwhile Ash was not having as much success as Myles was. Ash stood in front of Evelyn's door, banging on it rather hard; trying to get Evelyn's attention over the incredibly loud volume of her music. Oh I wish she hadn't locked the door, it drives me mental when she does that because no one can get in there until she decides to open the door. The fact that she has her music up so loud doesn't help the matter either. Ash thought to herself, rather annoyed that she wasn't even able to open the door at this point. 

Finally the volume of the music reduced to a more reasonable level, so Ash tried knocking on the door again, and called Evelyn's name as she did. Ash waited for a few seconds, then the door swung open. 

“What do you want?” Evelyn asked, standing so that she was half behind the door. 

“I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?” Ash replied, hoping that Evelyn would let her in, and not be too difficult. 

“Fine, you can come in.” Evelyn sighed, stepping aside to let Ash in. Ash walked in and waited for Evelyn to close the door and sit back down on her bed, knowing it would only annoy Evelyn if Ash sat down on the bed before she did. Once Evelyn was sitting back on her bed, Ash sat down on the corner and looked at Evelyn. 

“Nothing happened.” Evelyn replied defensively, looking at something she was doing on her laptop. 

“Come on Evelyn, I know something happened. The way you were both acting at tea, and the fact that Corlan barely ate anything proves something happened.” Ash pointed out. 

“Nothing happened, and even if something did, I wouldn't tell you.” Evelyn said defiantly. Ash sighed in annoyance, her sister had always been this way when it came to talking about personal stuff, and she probably always would be. What Ash needed was to find the right way to get it out of her. 

“Okay fine, tell me what you did today while Myles and I were out?” Ash asked, hoping that this tactic may work. 

“Nothing much, I went for a shower when you guys left, then I stayed in my room until you got home.” replied Evelyn, although Ash could tell that she wasn't quite telling the truth. 

“What about Corlan? I know he was back early today.” Ash continued to ask, prodding Evelyn bit by bit. 

“Don't know. I heard him get home while I was in the shower, then when I got out he was in his room. It did sound like he went for a shower after me though.” Evelyn responded, not meeting Ash's eyes as she did 

“Did you see Corlan before tea, cause you can't have been avoiding him for nothing.” Ash asked, thinking that this may catch Evelyn out. 

“I saw him after I got out of the shower.” Evelyn replied, now staring at the screen of her laptop, but looking as though she was trying to hide her face more than anything. 

“Ok now I know you're lying. You said just before that when you got out of the shower Corlan was in his room. How could you have seen him if he was in his room and you had gone into yours before he came out to go for a shower.” Ash announced, finding the hole in her story, it was a bit hard to miss. Ok, now she has to tell me what's going on. Ash thought triumphantly. 

“Ok the reason I haven't been able to talk to Corlan is that, Corlan accidentally walked in on me when I had just stepped out of the shower. Now I'm embarrassed and I don't know what to say to him.” Evelyn admitted, finally telling Ash the truth. Evelyn put her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment and blushing cheeks. Why can't everything just go back to the way it was. It was so much less awkward between Corlan and I then. Evelyn thought sadly to herself. Evelyn put her laptop off to the side and got up, she walked over to Ash and hugged her, burying her face into her sister's shoulder. 

“Ash I don't want to lose my best friend over this.” Evelyn whispered, sounding as though she was about to cry. Ash hugged her sister tighter, trying to comfort her a little. 

“Evelyn you won't lose him over this. All you need to do is talk to him, try and work out how to not be so awkward around each other again.” Ash soothed, pulling back to wipe away her sister's unshed tears. 

“Look, I'm going to talk to Myles for a bit then I'll be back and we can talk a bit more, if you want.” Continued Ash, extracting herself from her sister's extremely tight grip. “Also, get into your pyjamas and I'll bring a bit of the chocolate stash with me, Okay.” Evelyn nodded as Ash walked to the door. As Ash shut the door, she could see Evelyn digging around for her pyjamas. 

 

After giving Corlan a bit more advice, Myles walked back downstairs where he found Ash waiting for him on the lounge. Myles sat down next to Ash and pulled her to rest a bit more on him. They sat there for a little while and just enjoyed each others company. Reluctantly, Ash sat herself up and turned to face Myles. 

“Did you find out what was wrong with Corlan?” Ash asked, wanting to hear the answer to what had happened with Corlan. 

“Yeah I did. Turns out that when he got home early from fencing he decided to go for a shower, but Evelyn was inside and was completely naked. So now he is freaking out that he has utterly ruined his friendship with Evelyn, and that she will never speak to him again.”Myles explained.

“Oh those two are way to similar for their own good at times. So after I had managed to extract the reason from Evelyn, she started to freak out as well. Saying that she won't ever be able to talk to Corlan again without becoming embarrassed.” Ash replied, laughing a bit at how similar both Evelyn and Corlan were. “Also they do tend to blow things a bit out of proportion at times.” 

“Yeah they do tend to do that. Although it's quite funny from our point of view, to them it's basically the end of the world. It doesn't help that this is something they don't know how to deal with and that they think the worst possible outcome will happen.” Myles explained, leaning back in his seat more as he pulled Ash to lay more comfortably on his chest. 

“So what do we do? I'm pretty sure that they are both too embarrassed to talk to each other at the moment, but they really need to sort this out.” Ash asked, pulling Myles' arms more snugly around her waist. 

“I don't know. I reckon that we leave them alone for a few days to see what happens.” Myles suggested, as he started to run his fingers up over Ash's waist and along her sides. 

“Well if they don't sort it out in that time, I reckon we lock them in one of the rooms and don't let them out until they sort it out.” Ash exclaimed, a devious smile on her face that told Myles she was planning something and was enjoying it way too much. 

“Well,” Ash said as she pulled away from Myles and dragged herself up, “I promised Evelyn I would bring back chocolate and that we could talk some more. So no I'm not staying for more snuggles like I know you want to; we can cuddle all you want later once I've talked to Evelyn a bit more.” Ash walked into the kitchen and started to dig through the cupboards for the stash of chocolate and marshmallows for a game of chubby bunny. Finally she found them at the back of one of the cupboards. Digging them out, Ash dumped the stuff on the bench to check that she had everything she needed. Once satisfied that everything was there, Ash made to gather the items back up when Myles grabbed her arms. 

“Can I pwease have some chocolate.” Myles said in a little kid's voice, staring at Ash with big, pleading eyes. Ash sighed and shook her head with a smile. Myles did have quite a bit of a sweet tooth times, and when he used those big pleading eyes, she just couldn't resist. 

“Fine, but you have to stand back and try to catch it in your mouth.” Myles gave a cheer and walked back a few metres. He opened his mouth wide as Ash pulled a lump of chocolate out of one of the bags. Aiming for his mouth, Ash through the chocolate at Myles. The chocolate flew through the air, Myles stretched out and caught it in his mouth, chewing on it happily, a huge grin on his face. Ash just smiled and shook her head. God he can be ridiculous at times, but this is part of the reason I love him so much. Ash thought. She gathered up her supplies and started towards Evelyn's room, giving Myles a kiss on the cheek as she passed him. 

 

When Ash reached Evelyn's door, she tapped on it with her foot, being that her hands were full. Evelyn opened the door and moved out of the way so that Ash could walk through. Ash walked over to Evelyn's bed and dumped the chocolates and other things on her bed. Ash had even brought a bottle of milk and cups to go with the tub of drinking chocolate that was somewhere in the pile. 

“So Evelyn, can you tell me why you think things with Corlan are going to change, apart from the fact that he walked into the bathroom while you were naked.” Ash coaxed, trying to find the tub of drinking chocolate as she did. 

“I don't know. Of late he has been a bit more affectionate with me. Like he will hold my hand and pull me to lay on him while we watch movies; or he will wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on top of mine at random times. Though it's not like he didn't do that before, but he has been doing it more often of late.” Evelyn confessed, looking slightly confused. 

“Evelyn, do you think that has something to do with the fact that he may like you more than just a friend.” Ash continued, implying something more. She set out two cups and spooned Drinking Chocolate mix into them. 

“Of course he likes me more than a friend; I'm his best friend.” Evelyn replied, trying to avoid this conversation, even though she knew it was inevitable. Oh now she's just being stubborn. Really she decides to use that, cause I know she knows what I'm talking about, but she's just trying to avoid it. Ash thought. 

“Ok, now you're just being difficult. I'm trying to help you here Evelyn and you're just being stubborn,” Ash protested, getting slightly annoyed with her sister. Evelyn avoided looking at Ash as she climbed onto her bed. She sat down with her back against the headboard, knees pulled up and arms wrapped around her legs. 

“Is it really that bad if he likes you more than a friend; or is it that you don't like him like that?” Ash continued, as she poured milk into the glasses and passed Evelyn her cup of chocolate milk, then Ash sat down on the corner of the bed, facing Evelyn. 

“I just don't know. I'm not sure how I feel. I mean I like the fact that he's being more affectionate of late, but I don't want our friendship to change If we actually start going out.” Evelyn mumbled, her head resting between her knees. 

“Evelyn, when Myles and I started dating, did you see any difference between the way we acted beforehand and after?” Ash questioned. 

“No, but that's you and Myles, you've known each other for years.” Argued Evelyn, taking a small mouth full of her drink. 

“And you and Corlan have known each other even longer. You know basically everything about each other, You two do almost everything together, and it is very rarely that you see one without the other.” Retorted Ash. 

“I like the way things were before, I don't want things to change.” Evelyn exclaimed, pulling a piece of chocolate from the pile. 

“And Mum and Dad said I was the one who couldn't stand change.” Ash muttered under her breath. “Evelyn, you should take a chance, things may turn out better than you expect.” Ash suggested. She grabbed a box of her favourite chocolates, a pack of Maltesers and her cup of drinking chocolate before she got up and left Evelyn alone to think. 

Once Ash had left, Evelyn lay down on her bed with a groan, confused by the feelings that this incident had caused. Maybe I've liked him all along and I just haven't realised until now. Evelyn thought, as she lay on her bed trying to sort out the mess of her jumbled feelings. 

 

Despite the fact that Myles and Ash had talked to Evelyn and Corlan, it was still extremely awkward between the pair over the next couple of days. At tea, both Evelyn and Corlan would sit there in awkward silence as Ash and Myles tried to encourage some sort of communication between them. During the day, the pair tried to avoid each other as much as possible. When they weren't out somewhere they would be in their rooms, or never in the same room as the other person. Ash was starting to get rather frustrated with them. They'd never avoided a problem between them for this long. Usually two days was the absolute maximum for their arguments, but then again this time was different from the others. Ash was becoming more tempted to lock them in the linen closet and not let them out until they had sorted things out. 

Finally both Ash and Myles agreed that this situation had gone on long enough. Something needed to be done to get Evelyn and Corlan to talk to each other. Even though Myles thought it may not be the best plan, he agreed that locking them in the linen closet would at least force them to talk to each other. First of all they actually needed Evelyn and Corlan to be in the same room, so Ash decided a movie was in order. To try and push them along a bit, Ash and Myles lay out on the three seater lounge. This left only the one armchair, meaning that Evelyn and Corlan would have to share. Evelyn and Corlan both glared at Ash and Myles, clearly not happy with the seating arrangements. 

“Umm, Evelyn how about I sit on the seat and you can sit on my lap?” Corlan asked awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. 

“Yea, that sounds good, since Myles and Ash are taking up the whole lounge.” Evelyn agreed, although the last bit was said in rather an annoyed tone. Corlan seated himself comfortably in the chair, then Evelyn sat down on his lap, perched there with her hands on her lap. Corlan had to resist the urge to not put his arms around Evelyn's waist and get her to snuggle in close like they used to. 

Once everyone was settled, Ash started the movie. Surprisingly, they had managed to agree on watching Avatar, although it was more Ash and Myles had decided and the other two had just agreed with them. About ten minutes into the movie, Evelyn started to shift around on Corlan's lap, trying to move into a more comfortable position. Corlan however was desperately hoping that Evelyn would stop soon and not notice the problem her wiggling had caused. For god sake I really hope she stops wiggling soon, or I'm going to have to get up and sort out my little problem. Corlan thought to himself, thankful that the lights were off so that no one could see his bright red cheeks. Finally Evelyn settled back in the seat, resting her back against Corlan's chest. Sitting in silence, everyone concentrated on the movie, although Ash was waiting for the right time to put her plan into action. 

“Hey Evelyn, Corlan, would you to mind going and getting some blankets out of the linen closet please?” Ash asked, hoping they wouldn't be suspicious 

“Why can't you get them yourselves?” Evelyn snapped. It didn't help that she was already annoyed with her sister about the seating. 

“Because, I made the popcorn and got everything else ready.” Ash retorted. 

“Fine.” Evelyn huffed as she got up, dragging Corlan with her. Ash and Myles waited until they had disappeared up the stairs before getting up quietly and following them upstairs. They crept as silently as possible up the stairs, keeping an ear out for the sound of Evelyn and Corlan coming back downstairs. Thankfully the door of the linen closet faced away for the stairs so Ash and Myles weren't seen. 

Peering around the corner, Ash and Myles could tell that the two were far enough inside the linen closet that the door would shut. Quickly, Ash ducked around the corner and shut the door, sliding in the bolt before either Corlan or Evelyn could do anything. The house had come with bolts on the outside of some of the doors, which had never made much sense or been of any use until now. As soon as Evelyn and Corlan realised that they had been locked in, they started banging on the door and yelling at Ash and Myles to let them out. 

“Sorry you two, but we're not letting you out until you sort out what's going on between you.” Ash called through the door, she could hear her sister cursing her quite loudly. Clearly she was not impressed with the fact that she was locked in there. Evelyn kicked the door in frustration, cursing her sister under her breath. Oh that manipulative little witch. She must have been planning this for awhile now. There's no way in hell Ash, or Myles for that matter, is going to let us out of here any time soon, she's too damn stubborn for that. So we won't be getting out of here until we've sorted things out. Evelyn thought angrily. 

“We should get comfy 'cause we aren't getting out of here for awhile yet.” Evelyn advised, looking up at Corlan. Although it was dark in the closet, she could still see him nod in agreement. 

“How about I turn on the light?” Corlan suggested, “Then at least we would be able to see.” Evelyn nodded, knowing that by now he would be able to see her well enough. Corlan felt his way over to the door and felt around the wall at the side of the door frame, trying to find the light switch. He found it and flicked the switch. The light flared to life, half blinding them both. Evelyn looked at what was in the shelves. To her surprise, two of the sleeping mats were up on a high shelf, fully inflated and ready to be used. That just served to fuel her annoyance towards her sister. Pulling the blankets off one of the lower shelves, Evelyn reached for a sleeping mat. Although Evelyn had forgotten the fact that she couldn't reach the top shelf. Before she could try and jump for it, Corlan walked up behind her and picked her up. This put Evelyn at the right height to reach the mats. Evelyn pulled both mattresses down as Corlan lowered her back to the ground. Carefully making sure nothing came crashing down on their heads. Thankfully, one air mattress fit perfectly on the available floor space. 

“Thanks.” Evelyn murmured, not meeting Corlan's eyes. 

“Don't worry about it, we both kinda need something to sleep on.” Corlan replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I'll sleep in one of the shelves, and you can sleep on the floor, considering you've grown quite a bit since the last time we did this.” Evelyn joked trying to ease a bit of the awkwardness between them. 

“Yea I have a bit. Toss me some of those blankets though, otherwise I'll freeze tonight.” Corlan chuckled, glad that some of the tension had eased. Evelyn tossed some of the blankets onto the mattress on the floor. She slid her mattress into the cleared out shelf and put some warm blankets on top. Corlan dug around in the shelves and pulled out some old pillows that had been shoved in there. He tossed two onto his make-shift bed, then pulled out two more and placed them on Evelyn's bed. 

“Well I'm getting in bed 'cause I'm stuffed.” Evelyn yawned, stretching up on her tip toes, before she hoisted herself up and onto her bed. Evelyn snuggled down in the blankets as Corlan turned the light off. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets tight around his shoulders. 

“Night, Corlan.” Evelyn called, half asleep already. 

“Night Evie,” Corlan replied as he drifted off to sleep. Corlan calling her Evie made Evelyn extremely happy, he hadn't called her that since before this whole mess had started. Evelyn gave a happy sigh and snuggled further down into her bed, drifting off to sleep, happy and content. 

 

As the hands of the clock reached midnight, Evelyn started to roll around rather violently in her sleep. She had always been one to end up on the opposite end of the bed to the one she started on. Suddenly, Evelyn rolled over in her sleep; she rolled so far in fact that she fell out of bed, and landed on top of a sleeping Corlan. Corlan awoke with a start, having felt something drop heavily on him in his sleep. 

Slowly opening her eyes, Evelyn felt that she wasn't in bed any more, and that she was lying on something. Looking down, Corlan saw Evelyn lying on top of him so that her body was pressed against his and her head rested on his chest. Evelyn looked up at him as if to say, I should move but I'm not sure if I want to.

Evelyn was frozen; she knew that she should be moving and getting back into bed, but for once she wanted to just lay there. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness more, Evelyn could see Corlan staring at her. Although it made her feel a bit self conscious, Evelyn couldn't look away from Corlan's gaze. Evelyn also noticed, for the first time, that over the years, Corlan had become a lot more muscular and well built than he used to be. Evelyn shifted slightly so that she was level with Corlan. Maybe it was that they were lying so close together, or the fact that she had barely seen him over the past couple of day; but Evelyn couldn't help but notice how good his muscular shoulders looked in his loose sleep-shirt, or that in the limited amount of light his lips looked incredibly soft and inviting. Why, after the countless times they had been to the beach, and the numerous scorching days where all the boys would walk around without shirts on, was she noticing these things about him. But Corlan was her best friend, she shouldn't be enjoying the way he felt underneath her. 

“Wow Corlan, when did you get these?” Evelyn asked teasingly, as she reached down to run her hand across his impressive six-pack. Before she could touch him, Corlan caught her hand, startling her. Corlan looked down at Evelyn with an intense look on his face. Evelyn thought for a moment that maybe he was angry at her for some reason, but before she could think about it any more. Corlan yanked her downwards and covered her mouth with his. His lips were warm, and softer than Evelyn could have imagined. Evelyn reached up and threaded her fingers through the soft hair at the back of Corlan's neck, kissing back with the same fever as was given. 

Hesitantly, Corlan opened his mouth slightly and prodded gently at Evelyn's lips. With a soft hum, Evelyn opened her mouth just enough to let Corlan in. Evelyn tasted like chocolate and sweetness. Having one taste only left him wanting more, but unfortunately both he and Evelyn were running out of air. Reluctantly, Corlan pulled back to gaze up at Evelyn. She was such a beautiful sight with her long, blonde hair all messed up from sleeping and the cute little smile she now wore. Rolling off to the side, Evelyn lay down next to Corlan and snuggled in close. She sighed happily and buried her face into his shirt. Corlan lifted one hand and placed it underneath Evelyn's chin, tilting her head up so that she was looking at him. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the confession that was to come next. 

“Evelyn I have loved you for years, first as a best friend, then as something more. Not to be cheesy, but I love everything about you. I love that you are adventurous, and can be brave when you need to be. I love that you are a bit weird and can be extremely sarcastic. I love that you are stubborn, even though there are times that it drives me up the wall. I love hearing you laugh and giggle when you find something funny. I want to be there to cheer you up when you're upset. I would put my life on the line for you and not think twice about it.” Corlan confessed, his eyes full of love and adoration. “So what I'm trying to say is, I love you so much and I want to be able to shower you with all the affection you deserve. Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?” He asked, feeling nervous. 

Evelyn lay in stunned silence for a few seconds. She had come to realise that Corlan did have feelings for her, but she had never imagined that he felt so strongly about her. She may have only realised that she loved him a few days ago. She realised that those feeling had been there for a long time and that she hadn't noticed until now. Being with Corlan had always made her feel safe and more confident, and now was no different. 

“Of course I will Corlan. I may have only just realised that I do love you but I see now that those feelings have been developing for a long time.” Evelyn answered with a smile. Corlan grinned, his happiness at that moment couldn't be explained by words. In his happiness, he rolled Evelyn onto her back, pressing kisses all over her face and neck. Finally he attached his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, trying to convey his joy and love for her. Evelyn pulled back and let out a yawn. Pulling Corlan to lay down beside her, Evelyn snuggled into him and sighed contentedly. 

“Night Evie.” Corlan murmured, although Evelyn heard nothing as she was already fast asleep. Soon he too succumb to the pleasant darkness of sleep as well. 

 

In the morning, when Ash and Myles went to let Evelyn and Corlan back out, they found the pair curled up together on an air mattress, fast asleep. It was obvious that they had made up and were peaceful at last. With a smile, Ash closed the door, heading back downstairs with Myles to start breakfast. which would be sure to rouse the two that were still sleeping. In the kitchen, Myles came up behind Ash, wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, 

“Well done. I think you did rather well at playing cupid. Even though locking them in the linen closet may not have been wasn't the best solution.” 

“Why thank you, I think I make a very good cupid too. I also think locking them in a enclosed space would have been the only way they would have talked to each other without us forcing conversation.” Ash responded, as she reached up to run her fingers though Myles' hair. Happy that everything was back to the way it should be. With a laugh, Ash pulled out of Myles' arms and began to cook breakfast. She needed to get a head start on the cooking before the hoards descended from upstairs. Eventually, Evelyn and Corlan did come downstairs and join Ash and Myles, the house filled with laughter and good natured banter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, so I wrote this as a dare and the characters in here are all based off people I know, Evelyn and Corlan are based off my sister and my friend before they started dating. I thought it was a great way to embarrass them both and it turned out surprisingly well. Hopefully I will get around to completing more stories soon, since I have so many ideas running around my head. Comment if you would like to see more stories from this universe or if you have other suggestions on what I should write next. Thanks again and see you soon.


End file.
